Hinata Gives Up
by aliendroid
Summary: Hinata hears Sakura loves Naruto, and wishes him luck in his new relationship. Sad and touching two shot. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1 Hinata Gives Up

_**Hinata Gives Up**_

**Rate T **

**I don't own Naruto either the anime or the manga. **

**Hinata has just heard that Sakura confessed to Naruto. Her heart broken, and her determination shattered she does what any woman who loves a man can do, wish him luck.**

**Takes place after episode 206 or chapter 469.**

_**Giving Up**_

Kiba and Shino were talking at a tea house when Hinata came up from behind. Kiba was saying, "That's right she just said 'Naruto I love, I don't care about Sasuke anymore.' And then she hugged him."

Hinata froze; she didn't approach her two teammates. '_I heard wrong, right?_'

Shino said, "How did Naruto react to Sakura's confession?"

'_No I heard right Sakura loves Naruto, Naruto loves Sakura of course he would accept._' Hinata turned around and ran off, not hearing the rest of Kiba's explanation.

Kiba answered, "He refused her said he hates people who lie to themselves."

Hinata ran and ran tears streaming down her face. Her heart was breaking and she couldn't catch her breath. She always knew this day would probably come, but she also always held a small candle of hope that one day Naruto would see her and accept her. Coming to the training ground where she wished Naruto good luck right before the chunin exam tournament she leaned against a post and continued to cry. With every sob her heart broke more, but she came closer and closer to her conviction.

After nearly hours of crying Hinata made her decision she would congratulate Naruto, and then she would lock her feelings for him away forever. Getting up she walked toward the gates of Konoha and left. Hours of running lead her to Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato. Hinata stopped in front of them.

When the group stopped Naruto looked up and saw Hinata standing before them, her eyes serious but with pain in their depths. Naruto smiled at Hinata and greeted her in his usual manner. Hinata didn't blush, didn't stutter instead she stood tall and grabbed Naruto's hand. Hinata pulled Naruto away from the rest and leaned close to his ear.

"Naruto I now know my love isn't what you need, but that will never change how I feel about you. Good luck with Sakura." Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek then moved away. With one last look into Naruto's eyes, tears started to fall from Hinata's eyes, and she jumped up into the trees. Hinata ran back to Konoha and to her house. She entered her room and cried for the rest of the night, the pain refused to subside.

Naruto stood there completely confused, but at the same time hurt. Hinata had just given up on him, and worse wished him luck in a relationship he wasn't in. Kakashi came up from behind and saw the tears streaming down Naruto's face, "I love her Kakashi-sensei. Why didn't I realize it until now?"

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder trying to comfort the normally energetic ninja. "I don't know but we usually don't know what we want until we lose it."

Naruto continued to cry silently, and Hinata's heart continued to break. Their feelings are the same but neither knows, and before they get the chance to tell each other the fourth ninja war has started.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Please review!**

**Edited**


	2. Chapter 2 Hinata Cries

_**Hinata Cries**_

**Okay so I know I said this was going to be a one shot, but after someone asked nicely and I turned them down it got me thinking why not. So this next chapter is because NarutoNineTaleFox asked so nicely, and because I felt bad about saying no. This is my idea of how Naruto could /should end. **

"Resengan!" called Naruto

"Chidori!" called Sasuke

The jutsus pierced the two ninjas' chests simultaneously. "NARUTO!" the scream of a girl was heard as Naruto fell to the ground dying. Hinata ran toward Naruto's falling body.

"Hinata-sama it isn't safe," called Neji but Hinata didn't hear. She ran towards Naruto praying with every step she could get there in time.

As Naruto fell he swore he could hear Hinata's voice, "Sorry Hinata, I was never able to tell you." Naruto never felt himself impact with the ground instead he was caught in the arms of somebody.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto please don't die. Naruto," Hinata was trying desperately to stop the bleeding all the while tears streamed down her face. "Naruto please I love you, don't die. I need you here. Naruto," Her sobs racked her body but she was still forcing chakra into Naruto's wound to help close it.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered out. Naruto opened his eyes barely and saw Hinata's beautiful face stained with tears. Lifting his arm, an action that took all his strength, he placed the palm of his hand on her face. "Hinata…I…am…sorry," the words came between gasps as Naruto labored for breath. "Don't… cry… I… knew… this… was… going… to… happen. Please… Hinata… smile…and… live… a… happy… life… my… love."

"Naruto," Hinata grabbed his hand and held it to her face. "Impossible, I can't be happy if you aren't here. So please if you want me to be happy than you must live! Naruto!"

"I am sorry, I never did say it properly did I." Naruto's words were steadier, but he was paling and growing cold. "I love you Hinata, I love you so much." Naruto's hand dropped from Hinata's face.

"NARUTO no NARUTO! Please don't leave me Naruto! Don't go!" Hinata's screams were heard throughout the battle field. Ninjas from every country gathered round and watched has the Hyuuga heiress cried her heart out, as the man she loved died in her arms. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto please I love you don't leave me. Naruto," Hinata repeated the chant over and over hoping somehow that it would bring him back. Hoping that by saying it she could make him open his eyes again and smile at her, call her name, and just be alive.

Neji approached his cousin, "Hinata he is gone we can't do anything for him like this."

Hinata refused to move. Sakura approached, "Hinata please we need to move his body," Hinata glared at the pink hair girl.

"I don't want you near him! It is your fault he hurt so much that he went through all of this. Even if he wanted to save Sasuke-kun it was your urging that led him here." Hinata's words were the result of her heart break. She continued to cry and call out Naruto's name. In the end Neji and her father have to forcibly remove her so that the body of Naruto Uzumaki hero of Konoha and the fourth ninja war could be moved from the battle field.

xXx One week later xXx

Hinata was visiting Konoha hospital, well more like living there. She hasn't left the room in the far back since he was brought in. Walking into the room she smiled down at the blonde man with whisker like marking on his face. "Good evening Naruto-kun." Hinata took her seat next to Naruto.

Hinata had somehow sealed the wound on his chest enough to save his life, but he was now in a state of comma. Hinata never leaves his side for more than 20 minutes. None of her friends, family, or teammates could bring themselves to remove her from the hospital room. Hinata set to eating her dinner, and reading to Naruto. It was Jiraiya's first book "Tales of a Gusty Ninja" and one Hinata believed Naruto appreciated hearing.

She could not move on, not until Naruto opened his eyes again. Ending the book she set it down and looked up. Naruto was sitting up in bed a smile on his face, "N-ar-u-to," Hinata whispered.

"Yeah, hey Hinata how long have I been asleep," Hinata's arms flung around Naruto's neck as she embraced him. "Hinata," Naruto was confused but still wrapped his arms around Hinata. He could feel slight tremors going through her body, the only sign she was crying.

Looking up at Naruto Hinata said, "Welcome back Naruto." She smiled a true smile for the first time since she heard about Sakura's confession.

"I'm back," said Naruto. As if remembering, Naruto placed his hand under Hinata's chin and lifted her head up. "I love you Hinata Hyuga."

New tears started to fall from Hinata's eyes, these tears were of joy and love. "And I love you Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto closed the distance between their lips and captured Hinata in a passionate, earth shattering kiss.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So how did I do? It has elements of tragedy and romance all in one! Review please. NO MORE WILL BE ADDED!**

**Edited and reloaded. **


End file.
